


Cupcakes, Kisses, and Carly Simon

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His black curls tickling her face made Emily feel safe and at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes, Kisses, and Carly Simon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Thicker than Water** universe where the BAU team are kids and teens. It’s for [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** , who wanted **Emily-centric happiness when she was legally her own**. OK, I didn’t exactly go there but I hope she likes it anyway.

It was raining and Emily watched it from the stoop. Her earphones were on, Echo and the Bunnymen playing in her walkman. It was a great night, a little chilly, but perfect for her. Emily Prentiss loved the autumn. She wore a Harvard University sweatshirt, which she bummed off Hotch, and a pair of denim shorts.

Her feet were bare and she sat yoga style on the concrete. She was smoking a clove, black cherry vanilla smoke filtering through her lungs. She didn’t hear the door open behind her; Jason was soon at her side. Emily smiled and stopped the music when he put his head on her shoulder.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Katya, happy birthday to you.” He kissed her cheek and then put the plate with the cupcake on it in her lap. He lit it with a lighter from his sweatpants pocket. “Smoking is hazardous to your health.”

“I know that. How did _you_ know it was my birthday?” her eyes glanced to the left to look at him. His black curls tickling her cheek made Emily feel safe and at home. She pulled off her earphones.

“You're going to get wax all over the cupcake and then I won't want to eat it.”

“It’s my cupcake but you're gonna eat it?” Emily asked.

“I thought we would share. Make a wish, Katya.”

She sighed, closed her eyes, and blew out the candle. Then she changed position, her back to the concrete that made up the stoop and railing. Jason looked disappointed at the loss of contact. Emily didn’t want to play games but found that mildly entertaining. She still had the cupcake plate but Jason carried a gift bag. She went on puffing her clove.

“Why didn’t you tell us about your birthday?” He asked.

“I didn’t want anyone to make a big deal.” She replied shrugging.

“I'm not making a big deal…its just a deal.”

“How did you find out, Jason?”

“CeCe sent all of your paperwork over last week. The envelope was addressed to me so I opened it. Your birth certificate was in there.”

“Well thank you for not telling everyone.”

“You should've told them.” He reasoned.

“Jason, I…please.”

“What is it?” He turned to face her, sitting yoga style as well. He hoped he could get up from this.

“Birthdays have never been the best days.”

“Oh. We’ll change that then.” He smiled.

Emily tried to smile as she flicked the clove into the rain-soaked street. A cab came flying by.

“I guess it’s just something I’ll have to get used to.” She spoke quietly.

“I’ll help.” Jason handed her the birthday bag. “Will you let me help?”

“You shouldn’t have done this.”

“You're adorable when you're infuriating. Emily, you're never gonna be able to stop me from buying you gifts.”

“You don’t have a lot of money…I don’t want you catering to me.” Emily replied. “I'm not some demanding girlfriend who…” She stopped talking, biting her lip.

“What? Why did you stop?”

“I didn’t mean to assume that I was your girlfriend.”

Jason wanted her to be his girlfriend. He didn’t think he wanted anything attainable more. Still, they all lived together and it could be sticky. Deep down he worried that her adoration was fleeting…he couldn’t bear a broken heart. He couldn’t bear that as he passed her the peas every night for the rest of forever. So he felt what he felt, believed the feeling was mutual, but didn’t want to label it.

“Please open your gift.”

“Jason…”

“Indulge me.” He squeezed her hands.

Sighing, but unable to hide her smile, she pulled a gift wrapped rectangle out of the bag. Emily ripped the paper off and smiled when she saw _The Smiths’ Singles_. She put it back in the bag and grabbed the blue box with the little silver bow on it. She just looked at him.

“The Smiths are my favorite; thank you.”

“You're welcome. Are you gonna open the box you're holding.”

She did and it was an ID bracelet. It said _Katya_ , which made her smile. The inscription on the back said ‘ _For always, Jason_ ’.

“This is beautiful. You shouldn’t have done this.”

“I wanted to. You got a really great birthday gift for me so I had to do the same.”

“I didn’t get you anything for your birthday, Jason.”

“We met on my birthday. While I wish it was under better circumstances,” He took the bracelet from the box and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I’m so grateful that we did.” Jason put the bracelet on and snapped the clasp.

Emily couldn’t take it anymore. She caressed his face, drawing him into a soft, sweet kiss. He moaned when her tongue coaxed his lips open. Jason fought for control but lost, surrendering to Emily’s whims. Kissing her was always amazing…nothing should ever feel that good. When he pulled away his eyes still closed and Emily ran her fingers over his lips.

“Mmm,” She said. “Happy birthday to me.”

“Yes,” Jason nodded, giving her one more kiss. It was chaster than the last. “You should come inside; it’s getting late.”

“I'm not sleepy yet. I just want to spend some more time out here. I think better out here.”

“Are you alright, Emily?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. That wasn’t quite true but she knew she would be. This was her home now and they were her family. One day she would share her birthday with all of them. Tonight, sharing it with Jason was perfect. “Could you take my cupcake inside?” She held out the plate for him.

“Yes. Come in soon; its chilly out here.”

“OK. Hey, maybe next Friday we can go to a movie or something. It’s not a date, Jason, but…”

“I’ll take you to the movies. We’ll see whatever you want. I'm paying for the popcorn.”

“OK.” Emily nodded, smiling once more when he kissed her cheek and went back into the building.

The earphones went back on, Emily pushed PLAY, and when _Lips like Sugar_ ended, _Love of my Life_ came on. Carly Simon always soothed her. The music never failed to remind her of her mother. They may have had their share of problems, plentiful in just a few short years, but Emily missed her terribly today. She wanted a hug and it was hard to face she would never have one again. She couldn’t even remember the last one before they were gone.

Shuddering at the thought of another forced hug with Erin Strauss, Emily smiled thinking about being tackled by JJ, Penelope, and Spencer. Penelope would always say “hug alert” and the three younger kids would jump on one or more of the four older kids. It was some of the most fun she ever had.

She loved jogging and waxing philosophical with Morgan. She loved stealing Hotch’s shirts and putting her bare feet on him because he didn’t like it. She loved early morning conversations over cereal with JJ and cuddling on the couch for kiddy movies with Penelope and Spencer. She loved Jason Gideon. She just loved him.

“Happy birthday dear Emily…happy birthday to you.”

***

  



End file.
